Talk:Meteor Metal Ore
Triggering the event It appears the event can be triggered from any travelling done on the world map. It does not have a specific location or road. I will change the notes to reflect this. Aswell, when you remove something, please state in the summary why you think it should be removed. Ammorth 23:32, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :how do you trigger the crater event? :It is a random event. So it's random. But to be helpful, travel the map. Vegnas 00:16, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::It seems you trigger it when you go from Denerim and Lake Calenhad docks. Anyone else that can confirm that? Hroafelme 23:24, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Confirmed. Got this while travelling from Denerim to Lake Calenhad. Happened before the landsmeet. Walked from Denerim to Red Cliffe and back, no activation. Either it is random or only on this section of road. --Ammorth 06:05, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::: I triggered it when traveling from Warden's Keep to Civil War.--Bridee 13:57, January 2, 2010 :::::I got it when travelling from Orzammar to Lake Calenhad. I don't have Warden's Keep, either, so it's not dependent on having the DLC. -- 23:45, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Got it when travelling from Honnleath to Lake Calenhad, so it appears travelling to Lake Calenhad from anywhere is a good trigger! (talk) 19:16, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I consistently encounter this cut scene on the main highway between the Southern most and Eastern most points of Lake Calenhad (between the destroyed Lothering mark and Redcliffe Village but not necessarily traveling between them.)--Graven w (talk) 05:26, October 2, 2014 (UTC) None of the methods suggested works. Travelling between Honnleath and Lake Calenhad, travelling between Flemeth's Hut and Honnleath, etc. In the end, the surest way to trigger the incident is to do this in the developer's console: - runscript zz_ran_debug - choose "Special" - choose "Supermetal" This will take your party immediately to The Crater where you can pick up the metal. When your party heads for the world map, you'll be brought back automatically to the location where you initiated this quest (as though you were headed there when intercepted by the random event). (talk) 14:37, June 25, 2013 (UTC) I've encountered this scene near the beginning of the game, and at the end of the game. Sufficient to say, there's no honest to goodness trigger, location, or superstitious heebee geebee naked dance under the moon in the rain; it will happen when it damn well happens, and be glad it happens as a common event at all. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 18:42, July 13, 2013 (UTC) DLC? the only DLC i have is Stone Prisoner, however this event happened to me anyway Odd This is my 5th play through, i have got the cut scene everytime and the ore though random event but i cant get it for the life of me this time. I am playing a city elf rogue, there thing that i did different this time is after i finished lothering i did soldiers peak. maybe that has something to do with it. Superman? isn´t this a clear reference to superman? An old couple that finds something that came from space with a child inside and decide to raise them as their own. And that woman´s name is Marta. just asking. The Ring Saga aka the Nibulungenlied This is in no way a reference to the Nibellunger. First, you've got the story wrong, theres no such thing as Xantan in the story, it was Sweden, or alternatively sometimes Germany. Second, his sword (Gram, Balmung, and a couple other names too) have any thing to do with a meteor. It was stuck in a tree in by Odin/God, similar to Arthur's sword in the stone. Also, the spelling and grammar is atrocious. It looks like a teenager who saw a crappy B movie version wrote it. It's not Scandinavian, it's Germanic (a racial group that Swedes, Norwegians and Danes belong to as well), its the Germanic National Epic. Lowlandlord (talk) 21:55, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well, thanks for providing an explanation. Out of curiosity, is this story/legend available anywhere online? Polymer (talk) 22:08, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Very likely. The Wikipedia article on it likely has external links at the bottom of the page to some. Gutenberg project probably has it somewhere too. Might want to look for Poetic Edda (the Scandinavian version is part of that). Youtube probably also has recordings of the Richard Wagner opera (Der Ring des Nigelungen, the thing Bugs Bunny always makes fun of with the fat lady singing in the horned helmet).Lowlandlord (talk) 22:15, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Also, it is an epic, which not only means it of great import to some nation(s), but also that its on the border of being a legend/story and historical fact with exaggeration. For instance, in the Swedish version has a King Alf of the Yngling House usually. Historically he might not have real, but his house was and ruled over Sweden for quite sometime (it also features in Beowulf). Theres a similar connection with Burgundy (the Germanic kingdom) in the story, not surprising as the city Worms (that they ruled at for awhile) is also in the story. Historical figures claim decent from him, such as Ragnar Lodbrok (possibly), and through him his sons, Ivar the Boneless (founder of York, England), Sigurd Snake in the Eye and Ubba. If your curious, might want to look up some of those things too. Lowlandlord (talk) 22:42, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Multiple Touch Bug I just had a thought, and I haven't tried it myself yet, nor will I for a while as I'm currently halfway through DA2. But has anyone tried to use the multiple touch bug on the meteor ore? And if so, can multiple Starfang's be made? Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 08:16, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :Probably as long as you have this ore in your inventory, there is an option to talk to Mikhael in order to create for you a Starfang. I cannot test it myself as I don't know the ore's item ID code, however. 08:37, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Nope, you only get one ore, and therefore one Starfang. Ah well. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 02:10, March 12, 2013 (UTC)